


Summer Day

by Twinkles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Party, SideLarry, basically just a summer pool party kind of thing, im shit at summaries :p, lifeguard!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkles/pseuds/Twinkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam, Louis and Niall are working at a public swimmingpool for the summer and they're throwing a party after hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

> (reelelectricfeel.tumblr.com)

“Look at him though, Liam” Louis sighs dramatically and leans against the marble counter, resting his chin in two hands.

Liam rolls his eyes. He doesn’t need to turn around to know who Louis is currently eye fucking since he’d been jabbering on about _him_ the whole week, and in quite explicit details, “The coke” Liam reminds him instead, “shouldn’t even be over here talking to you, mate” he watches over his shoulder in reflex. It makes him uneasy leaving the chair like that.

His break doesn’t start for another hour, when Niall would take over but in his defense the sun was beaming up in the sky and the air was still, with no wind cooling him down and he had finished the water bottle he kept on the side in the first ten minutes. He’d been dying of thirst. As soon as he finished his shift he would change and get in the pool because the weather really is unbearable. But right now he needs to the life guard he was hired to be so he snaps his fingers in front of Louis’ face to get his attention.

Louis straightens up and gives him a glare “Rude” he mutters but turns to the cooler on his right and gets out a coke “Here, you wanker” he shoves it in Liams hand, not giving him another look before he sinks down to his former position “Not like you’re paying anyways”

Liam ignores his attitude and leaves him with a beaming “thanks” and a pinch to the cheek then hurries over to the chair again.

Once he has scanned the pool, seeing nothing more than the curly haired boy Louis was drooling over teaching five kids in the shallow end how to swim and an old couple kissing he relaxes and takes a drink. The music from the radio back at the bar where Louis was standing, is a nice mixture with the kids blithely loud voices he thinks and smiles to himself.

He bends down and takes out his sunglasses from his bag when the sun gets in his eyes, then watches a blonde haired kid splash around while Harry’s holding two hands around his hips. He glances over to Louis and smiles when he sees him looking at him too.

If this isn’t the best summer job, he doesn’t know what is. Free access to the pool, good pay – okay, decent pay and you spend all of your time outside, lounged in a chair soaking in the good weather. Perfect. Sure it could get a bit dull, especially this time of the day where the sun was at its high and it wasn’t until somewhere around two people started to really group, but that the upside of working with your best mate he thinks as he sees Louis leave his place behind the counter and comes over.

He drags an empty sun chair closer to the lifeguard chair, the legs make a cringe worthy noise against the concrete, making heads turn, then launches himself down, with a content sigh and closes his eyes with face tilted up, sun light dancing on his tanned skin.

Louis doesn’t say anything so Liam turns to look at the pool again, then smiles when Louis eventually breaks the silence with a comment about the song playing in the background, filling the facility with its steady beat.

He turns to snatch the coke out of Liams hand, but freezes with the bottle against his parted lips when Harry gets out of the pool. His curly hair’s a wet mess, tanned abs shiny with water and he shakes his dripping hair like a wet dog and sweeps it to one side with a hand, that way that Louis swears is one of the most erotic things he has ever seen.

Liam smiles at Louis wide eyes, amused at his frozen state. Louis seems to hold his breath until Harry makes his way over to his own sun chair, right across from where they’re seated and hauls himself down in one smooth movement.

If Liam didn’t know any better he’d think Harry was putting on a show. Louis hadn’t talked to him or showed any interest really but it wouldn’t be unfeasible that he’d caught Louis stare since Louis isn’t the most subtle guy “Why don’t you just go and talk to him?”

Louis sighs “He has a girlfriend”

Liam watches the guy, across the pool, again who’s now fully lying down, sunbathing “Really?” Liam wasn’t much for labeling, or stereotypes for that matter but he would never guessed Harry was straight. He’d been wearing a flower crown the other day, for crying out loud. Who even did that? Apart from hippies and little girls. He’d pulled it off though.

“Yupp, Niall saw him kissing a girl the other day.”

Liam frowns and reaches out and pats Louis lightly on the arm “Sorry about that, mate”

Louis huffs but then groans a couple of seconds later, frustrated “He’s so pretty though”

Liam laughs, Pretty wasn’t really the adjective he would of used but whatever.

“Niall’s throwing a party tonight, by the way” Louis says after he’d laid down, tearing his gaze away from Harry.

“Any special reason?” Which in other words, ‘Do I have to go?’, He could practically feel Louis roll his eyes beside him.

“You’re coming.”

Liam didn’t even bother arguing. Louis been all up in his business about going out lately ‘it’s summer, time to celebrate’ was pretty hard to refute.

“Nialls dad out of town again, then?” He asks instead

“No, We’re having it here.”

Liam huffs then cocks an eyebrow in Louis direction “What? No way – Not going to happen”

Louis rolls his eyes again, like that’s the reaction he was expecting and turns around lying on his side, watching Liam through an implausible expression “Everything is already planned, Li, We’re good to go.”

“No! I’m not getting fired.” It wasn’t like Liam wanted to be a party pooper, he just really needed the money.

“Come on, Nick wouldn’t fire us? And who says we’re even going to get caught? We have the keys, Niall has worked here three summers in a row, he knows how to work the alarm and besides, it’s only two weeks of summer left” Louis argues, sounding slightly annoyed.

Liam hates it when Louis makes this much sense. He scratches his head and eyes Louis for a second. His face’s determent, biting down on his bottom lip like he’s holding back a smile which he’s probably is, knowing that Liam will agree.

“Fine” Liam rolls his eyes when Louis beams at him then turns to lay on his back again, closed eyed and with a pleased smile on his lips.

Louis could really be obnoxious sometimes. If they were to get caught, he would blame Louis, Liam decides.  
No he wouldn’t, he thinks a few seconds later, eyebrows furrowed.

“Harry’s coming this way!” He hisses instead.

Louis sits up quickly, eyes wide “What? Really –“

He turns to punch Liam in the shoulder “Not funny.” he mutters and gives him an impassive glare.

Liam laughs.

 

Niall to the rescue, half an hour later. Liam takes a seat in one of the chairs close to the pool, not too far away from Niall but still giving him enough room to do his job, and tugs of his t-shirt. Louis dragged himself back behind the bar, since more people started showing up, so Liam goes to take a dip alone.

The water’s really cold at first, since he has been sitting under the sun for two hours but gets used to it rather quickly. He swims a few laps, the best he can since there are people in the way, then gets out. It isn’t that fun without company so he goes to sunbathes instead.

Louis and Niall don’t get off until another two hours. Since Louis is Liams ride home, he’s pretty much stuck. He could take the bus but it isn’t really worth the bother and it’s not like has anything better to do anyways.

He puts in headphones and goes on his Iphone, finding a fitting song and relaxes. It’s nice. He smiles content, when a breeze grazes his skin and the mixture of the water drops with the beaming sun leaves his skin in a perfect temperature. He really can’t complain about his job, he thinks while squinting at his phone, trying to change song.

He blinks up a few songs later, bored, trying to adjust his eyes to the bright light then half sits up on his elbows. He watches Niall, watching the pool behind aviators, and then sees Louis handing over ice cream too two girls, followed by a pretty long line. There are plenty of people roaming around. Almost all seats are occupied by towels, bags or people.

He packs his phone again, lays his towel on the sun chair and walks over to Niall, who smiles down at him once he approaches “Hi mate”

Liam nods in response then leans against the armrest, watching over the pool “How’s it going? Saved anyones life yet?”

Niall laughs “Naah, same old same old”

Liam hums in agreement. It didn’t make them bad people that them having a day where people didn’t get hurt was kind of a disappointment, did it?

“Heard about the plans for tonight”

Niall pushes his black sunglasses down on the bridge of his nose and smiles “Louis told you then”, Liam nods, “It’s gonna’ be wicked”

“As long as we don’t get caught” Liam can’t help but say

Niall rolls his eyes “We won’t! We did this last summer, it went smooth”

Somehow he doesn’t find that reassuring but he decides to drop it.

“You’re starting to get red dude” Niall comments after giving him a quick once over

Liam looks down at his chest and sees a tint of red spreading, and makes a face. He hasn’t got any sun lotion but Louis probably does so he leaves Niall with a ruffle to the hair which he tries to swat away then goes over to Louis, who’s trying to work the newest upgrade to the bar, the slushie machine. Louis is hopeless with it. Even Liam learnt the basics. It wasn’t that hard.

The lady on the other side of the counter looks patiently between Louis and the machine with a forced smile. Louis low swearing under his breath isn’t very professional so Liam ducks in, takes a new cup and pushes Louis to the side and fills it with the red liquid then hands it over to the Lady who takes it with a grateful smile. Louis handles the money and gives her back the change. “Thanks”

“Just pull the lever _then_ press in the code”

Louis rolls his eyes “I did that.”

Liam smiles fondly and catches a drop of the slushie dripping done the head then licks it of his finger “Do you have any sun lotion?”

“Yeah, getting red I see”

“Do you have it or not?”

Louis nods to the back, so Liam goes behind the curtain and fiddles around on the wall until he finds the light switcher. He sees Louis black bag, thrown to the side on one of the shelves and takes out the sun lotion. He eyes the bottle with a frown. Cocoa butter sun _oil_. Perfect.

He goes to stand behind Louis, who is sitting on the counter, with his legs on either side, swinging back and forth, back against one of the poles. His head is turned to the pool. He jumps when Liam pinches him in the side and eyes him then turns around again, unfaced.

Liam leans against the counter and follows Louis gaze, which leads to Harry. Shocker. He’s on the same sun chair as before but sitting up, with sunglasses on and talking to someone on the other chair with a book covering their face.

“Girlfriend?” Liam guesses, from Louis biting his bottom lip.

Louis shakes his head then swipes his fringe out of his eyes “More like boyfriend”

Liam raises his eyebrow “Didn’t he have a girlfriend a second ago?”

Louis shrugs “They were hugging before”

Liam snorts “And?”

“And he groped his butt” Louis says pointedly

“So? You grope our butts all the time?”

“Not like that, and the hug looked intimate and I’m pretty sure I saw a snog”

“Pretty sure?”

Louis doesn’t answer and turns to jump off the counter easily when a teenage girl comes over.

Liam takes a step back and lets Louis takes the girls order and squirts a small amount of the sun oil and looks down, rubbing it on his chest. He looks up when Louis clears his throat.

Liam looks between Louis and the girl behind the counter who’s holding an ice cream with slightly flushed cheeks, Eyes on the ground “What?”

Louis raises an eyebrow then rolls his eyes and takes the money from the teenage girl “Thanks, love”  
She leaves quickly.

“You nearly gave that poor girl a heart attack, rubbing yourself in like that” Louis laughs

Liam snorts and hands Louis the bottle “Rub my back?”

He turns around when Louis takes it. His back clenches automatically when Louis fingers meets his skin with the cold liquid.

“Damn, You really do work out don’t you” Louis mutters while rubbing big circles around his shoulder blades “Not fair.”

Liam huffs at the compliment “Well, if you came with me to the gym we could work on building up your upper strength as well but you never do” He says easily while enjoying Louis hands stroking down his back.

“I’m not going with you after last time.”

Liam rolls his eyes. It hadn’t even been that bad. Louis was just impatient. Liam was determined and liked to take his time. Louis liked to play some kind of sport, be entertained while Liam liked the thrill of challenging himself.

“Pussy” Liam teases instead then arches his body instinctively, cackling when Louis knees him in the arse.

“Really nice though” Louis says again after a beat, and rubs a shoulder with both hands “The oil makes it look even hotter”

Liam laughs “Nice to know I have a fan”

They both snap around when a husky tone says “Erm – Excuse me?”

Liam could laugh at Louis big eyes gets when he sees Harry but that would be inappropriate. And he’s too busy looking at the boy beside Harry to even care about teasing Louis right now.

Harrys friend (boyfriend?) eyes travel down his naked chest and Liam’s suddenly very aware that he’s shirtless, oiled up. Harry’s gaze’s darting between them with a quizzed look across his face. The radio’s playing a lady gaga song. A cooling breeze travels by.

Louis lets his hands fall from Liams back then takes a big step away “Sorry” He clears his throat “What can I do for you?” He says while wiping his hands on his shorts

“Two bottles of water” Harry says, sounding somewhat amused.

Liam fixes his eyes on Louis grabbing the water bottles from the fridge to not let himself look at the boy again. But curiously takes over when he swears he feels the guy looking. Their eyes meet another short second, the hazel doey eyes makes Liams stomach squirm, then the guy looks away, when Harry nudges him with an elbow and hands him a bottle.

“Anything else?”

Liam puts down the oil on the floor and kicks it to the side, “I’m just gonna -” He nods towards the pool. Louis gives him a quick nod then looks at Harry again, who’s looking between them. Liam quickly slides through the opening and hurries to where his things are on the sun chair.

 

“So I talked to Harry” Louis smiles, smug, when Liam turns to look at him “and he’s coming tonight”

“Wait, how did that happen? When I left you were practically stuttering”

Louis gives him a side glare then looks at the road again “I didn’t stutter!”

“Yeah, okay”. Niall laughs

Louis ignores them and says “He ordered a slushie after you left and the bloody thing didn’t work so Harry offered to help and then we started talking”

“Huh”

“Yepp” Louis says, dragging out the p, still smiling. It makes Liam smile as well.

“I reckon we don’t invite more than twenty people” Niall says from the back, with his head between the seats “Forty will get out of control real fast”

Liam nods

Louis drives up in front of Nialls house. Nialls dad’s outside mowing the lawn and waves at them.  
Niall gets out then peeks a head inside before closing the door “Pick me up at nine, alright?”

“Yeah, Text me”

Louis drives away after they’d watched Niall get in properly.

 

Liams biting his lip, as Niall’s turning around the key. The alarm’s beeping when they step a foot inside and Niall hurries down the corridor. Liam and Louis stand still and wait until it dies down and Nialls comes back giving them a thumbs up.

They leave the door wide open and take turns carrying in things from Louis car. Liam stacks up the bottles Louis hands him behind the counter in the bar neatly.

Niall has gone all out and bought twinkle lights and torches which Louis is currently trying to put somewhere.

“This is going to be sick” Niall shouts over the music. Liam can’t but feel a little excited when Louis figured out where to put the lights and things start to come together.

 

They’re so screwed. A guy jumps from the life guard chair and makes a big wave, soaking two shrieking girls in tight dresses. Liam clenches his jaw and makes his way over when he spots Louis whispering something to Niall who’s laughing, that care free way that he only does when he had a few drinks.

They’re screwed.

“Louis” He hisses and elbows him in the side to get his attention “I think we’re way over twenty people”

Louis turns to look at him, smiling and reaches out to stroke his chin. Great.

“It’s fine Liam, relax”

He really wants to but people just keep showing up.

Louis throws an arm around Liams shoulders and says “Word got out, so what? We’re fine”

“Wish you’d stop saying that.”

“Come! Let’s get you something to drink”

Liam lets Louis guide him towards the bar and gestures at the bottles, then the next second he’s gone. Great.

Liam takes a plastic cup and fills it with the safest looking bottle he can find and takes a sip then makes a face. Whatever it was in that bottle it tastes like shit, he thinks but takes another sip nevertheless because he isn’t going to waste it.

 

Louis comes back with Harry and the guy, in a leather jacket and a white t-shirt, in tow and Liam suddenly feels anxious. He tightens his grip around the plastic cup and brings it to his lips to have something to do. Not stare.

“Liam” Louis shouts and slings an arm around him again and squeezes him close “This is Harry and Zayn” _Zayn_ , he thinks and bites his bottom lip.

Harry smiles at him, dimples showing “Hello”. Zayn has his hands in his pockets and looks over his shoulder.  
Liam bites down on his lip harder.

“Want something to drink?” Louis lets go of his arm around Liam and is leaning in a little too close to Harry while watching him intently. Harry seems charmed, smiling again and nods.

They go behind the counter and left is Liam and the hottest guy he has ever seen and Liam doesn’t know what to do. He clears his throat. He doesn’t want to make it awkward. Zayn shifts beside him still looking away.

Damn it. Liam can’t think of a single thing to say. Why can’t he think of a single thing to say?!

“The place looks nice” Zayn says then and Liam looks at him. His accent is thick and Liam can’t help but find it endearing.

Zayn turns to meet his eyes, when Liam hasn’t answered. Liam clears his throat again because his throat feels uncomfortably dry then says a simple “Yeah”

Zayn smiles softly, then looks in the direction of the pool, which Liam does too when a guy’s yelling while running around naked.

“Do you want something to drink?” Liam asks, reminded when he hears Harry laughing behind them.

Zayn shrugs but Liam takes that as a yes to do something so he goes behind the counter to where Louis is tugging at the lever of the slushie machine “Trying to make a slushie shot” he explains when Liam comes over and helps him.

Louis sticks his head under the tap with an open mouth when the goo starts pouring out and Harry's laughing behind him.

Liam takes the same bottle he’d picked for himself and pours another cup then fills his own to the top.

He goes back to where he’d left Zayn and hands over the drink which he takes with a smile. Which is a nice smile, Liam thinks. And in this low light his eyes look dark and skin impossibly smooth and Liam’s suddenly feels kind of week in the knees. He breathes out and takes a quick sip from his glass.

“Want to sit down?” He says after stalling himself long enough, finishing nearly half the cup while trying to get his head straight.

Zayn nods slowly. Liam leads the way to two chairs as far away as he can from the commotion and plumps down, drink spilling a little in the process. Zayn does the same, but sitting up with legs on either side of the chair.

Liam didn’t even notice the twinkling lights Louis draped around a parasol two chairs away but does now and he clenches his jaw because it’s sort of romantic looking, you know, if you ignore the loud house music and the crazy people.

The naked guy runs past them while shouting a loud “Wooohoo”

They look at each other then burst out laughing. It feels good. He relaxes a little bit. Zayns laugh is nice he thinks and smiles big.

“Some party, huh” Zayn says

“Wasn’t supposed to get this crazy” Liam explains “We said twenty people tops”

Zayn nods, understanding then asks “Mind if I smoke?”

Liam shakes his head quickly “Go ahead”

He watches as Zayn fishes out a pack from his leather jacket and a lighter. He places a fag between parted lips and it’s all very sensual looking for some reason and Liam feels weird so he takes another gulp of his drink.  
Zayn lets out a cloud of smoke and the air smells strongly of cigarette but Liam doesn’t really mind.

“So you’re a lifeguard?” Zayn asks tightly, through a deep drag and Liam looks at him with furrowed eyebrows because he didn’t know Zayn knew that “Louis told me” he adds a beat later.

Louis told him? Louis told him. Liam doesn’t know if he feels annoyed or grateful at his best friend for meddling, but he answers with a “Yes, I am – Or during the summer anyway”

Zayn nods “That’s cool” He flicks away the cigarette then adds with a breezy smile “like Baywatch?”

Liam laughs, in surprise “Yeah, but without the running naked in slow motion”

Zayns eyebrow cocks and he eyes Liam, amused.

Liam gulps down the rest of his drink then sets it down next to his chair “What about you, what do you do?”

“I’m in uni, studying to be a English teacher” Zayn says, easily but smiling softly

“Huh” Liam lies on his side, watching Zayn. He feels a slight buzz in the back of his mind but doesn’t think much of it. He’s a lightweight.

“What?” Zayn demands, looking down on Liam, with the corner of his mouth twitching up

Liam shakes his head “Nothing, just English teacher would be my last guess”

“Why?”

Liam doesn’t know what to answer so he bites down on his bottom lip, and catches Zayns eyes travel down so he stops “Erm, Just don’t look the type I guess”

Zayn snorts “Don’t you know not to judge a book by its cover?” then he smiles, warmly and Liam stares.  
“I just like to teach” Zayn shrugs easily then looks away, over the pool where there’s still mayhem.

Liam smiles big, despise himself and watches Zayns profile. His eyelashes looks impossibly long and Liam just wants to reach out and trace his fingertips all over Zayns chiseled features.

He turns around, looking amused suddenly “But you on the other hand, look the part”

“How?” Liam asks shyly, not really sure where this is going

Zayn looks down then meets Liams probably wide eyes “You have those broad shoulders and six pack” He makes a hand gesture and Liam blushes.

Zayn bites down on a grin but their eyes are locked and Liam blinks. His chest moves with every exhale and Zayns eyes are deep honey brown in this light.

The air feels thick. Liam doesn’t even think about the music so it’s not that weird that the girl approaching them startles him.

“Zayn” A girl with cotton candy colored hair shrieks and throws an arm around Zayns shoulders and dips down beside him. Zayn hugs her back halfheartedly with his eyes darting between the two.

She gives Zayn a sloppy kiss on the forehead then looks over at Liam and extends an arm “Perrie”

Liam shakes it “Liam”

“She came with us” Zayn explains

She gives him a friendly smile then hooks her arm around Zayns waist and rests her head on his shoulder. She opens her eyes quickly and says “Sorry if I interrupted something, I just feel like shit and I can’t find Hazz”

She slurs a little and Liam smiles warmly back “No, it’s fine”

She closes her eyes again and mouth tilts open seconds later, with heavy puffs escaping her lips. Zayn snorts and shakes his head fondly.

Then the chair dips down beside Liam and Louis arms tackles his side. He presses his mouth against Liams ear and breaths out a “Need your help”

Liam places his arms on either side of Louis limp sides and straightens him up a bit “With what?” He asks, suddenly feeling a bit alarmed because everybody seems to be sloppily drunk and he remembers that, hey, their doing something illegal here and it’s their responsibility. Even if it initially hadn’t been Liams idea.

“Niall needs us” Louis tells him so Liam gets up, feeling a slight head rush as he does so and yanks Louis with him. He throws a quick sorry over his shoulder and Zayn smiles back understandingly and Liam damns everything.

So it turns out that Niall locked himself in the bathroom. Louis laughs the whole time at Nialls slightly panicked voice and Liams tells them both to shut up while he tries to get Niall to turn the lock the other way (‘No, the _other_ way’).

 

When everybody’s safe and out, the small audience that gathered around them dissolves Liam goes back outside scanning the area. Zayns not sitting at their chairs so he stays beside Louis who is leaning against Liams right while what sounds like trying to seduce Harry who’s swaying close, with his shirt ripped and in just briefs (Liam doesn’t want to know) and grinning.

He spots Zayns quiff and leather jacket leaning against the fence behind them when he turns to leave the boys alone when they started fully making out, using Liam as a surface. He’s leaning with his back against it, rest of the body curved, passing a cigarette with a girl.

Zayn laughs at something she said, his face lights up and Liam feels kind of stupid. He decides to go for another drink.

 

And four shots later he doesn’t feel stupid anymore. He feels giddy. And a little dizzy. No scratch that, really dizzy when he stands up from sitting in a ring with some smokers and makes his way towards a chair because he’s really fucking dizzy and he’s having trouble seeing straight. Where’s Louis?

He loses his footing when he tries to squeeze past a few dancing bodies but someone’s there to catch him. And he falls in to two leather clothed arms and he looks up and meets honey brown eyes “Hey” Liam manages, giggling.

Zayn helps him stand up straight then leads him towards a chair. Liam blinks the whole way. He slumps down next to Zayns solid body and leans in close, resting his head against his shoulder. Like the girl had, he thinks and smiles. He turns and nuzzles his nose close to Zayns neck and he feel that Zayn’s frozen next to him. Liam doesn’t think much of it and closes his eyes instead.

Zayn smells like cigarettes. That brand he’d been smoking before and Liam kind of really likes it. It’s mixed with something else. Soft detergent and some kind of expensive cologne he decides. He takes a deep inhale again.

“You okay?” Zayn says, tone gentle and Liam can feel his body move with every letter. He nods against his shoulder.

“Drunk” He murmurs, disappointed at how slurry it comes out. Zayn chuckles lowly and rubs soothing circles against Liams lower back. Liam shivers.

It’s quiet for a second and the night is warm Liam thinks. Or maybe it’s just Zayns body.

“Was everything alright with Niall?” Zayn suddenly says, making Liam open his eyes

“Yeah, he’s fine, just a dumbass”

Zayn snorts and continues rubbing circles and Liam closes his eyes again. The music is distant somehow even though it’s playing just as loud as before.

Liam doesn’t know how long it’s been but he feels better and sits up straight. Zayn leans away carefully and eyes him “Feeling better?”

Liam nods slowly and squints towards the scene in front of them. People are still going strong. “Better” He confirms and looks over at Zayn, who is smiling now.

“I want to go swimming”

Zayns eyebrows furrow then bites down on his bottom lip “I can’t really swim”

Liam shrugs “’s alright, you can stand next to me”

Zayn grins then reaches out to steady Liam when he once again loses footing while trying to stand up “Really sure you should be swimming right now? You still seem a bit out of it”

Liam shakes his head sharply and unbuttons his jeans. Zayn worried expression crumbles and he bites his lip. Liam grins then tugs of his shirt with one easy movement and throws it at Zayns dazed face.

Standing there in his black briefs, it’s suddenly not so warm any more. He gives Zayn one last grin then turns towards the pool and makes his way over, jumping in when he’s at the edge.

 

The water hits him like a slap in the face and it kind of exactly what he needs because when he gets to the surface he feels refreshed. His vision is still a little unfocused and thoughts slow, clearly intoxicated but fresher never the less. He swims to the corner where Zayn is now standing watching him, with a light smile across his lips.

Liam pushes himself up by his arms and places them on the edge in an arm cross with his chin resting on his hands, looking up at Zayn through eyelashes.

“Is it cold?” Zayn asks then sits down next to him

Liam splashes with his legs a little, causing Zayn to slap his arm when a few water drops reaches him.

Liam smiles “’s nice”

Zayn drags his eyes away from Liams face and watches the other people in the pool. Which isn’t really a pretty sight. A few people are making out sloppily, some play fighting wildly. Liam's surprised no one has thrown up in the pool yet.

“So you’re not together with Harry then?” Liam asks, when he spots Louis locking lips with Harry against the fence

Zayn frowns, follows Liams gaze then chuckles at the sight “No, definitely not”

Liam snorts when Louis tugs of the remaining of Harrys shirt and throws it to the side

“Why?” Zayn asks

“Louis thought you were his boyfriend”

“Nopp, both single” Zayn sounds happy about that fact so Liam smiles to

But can’t help to ask “But Niall said he saw Harry kissing a girl?”

Zayn frowns then adds “Must’ve been Perrie, Harry kisses everyone on the lips”

Liam tilts his head, looking up at Zayn then wondering what it would feel like kissing his lips. Pink, defined, slick and then shiny when Zayn tongue darts out and wets them. Liam looks up and locks eyes, breathing heavy.

He’s still feeling kind of dizzy but more so now, but in a different way.

“Tell me something” Liam says after a beat

Zayn smiles and raises an eyebrow “Like what?”

“Like a secret”

Zayn goes quiet for a few seconds and Liam watches him, patiently.

“I..” Zayn stops then looks away

“What? Come on, tell me”

Zayn shakes his head, and biting down on a smile that makes Liam even more curious. He reaches out and catches Zayns hand in his own. Zayn stiffens then glances down at Liam with an unreadable expression across his face.

It was a rather bold move but Liam’s tipsy so he doesn’t over think it, instead he just smiles slyly and gives Zayn a pointed look.

Zayn sighs and Liam squeezes their hands.

“I used to dance ballet” It comes out quick, in an almost whisper and Zayn eyes are glued on their intertwined fingers.

Liam frowns. Lets it sink in then starts laughing.

“Shut up” Zayn says but without heat, the corner of his mouth twitching up.

Liam's still laughing but covers it with his free hand. The only thing keeping him afloat is the hand connected with Zayns.

“Stop laughing” Zayn gives him a side glare, but soon he’s laughing too

“It’s not really that funny” Zayn tries again a few seconds later, voice steadier but still a laugh hidden in-between words

Liam shakes his head, still smiling though and uses his arm to support himself against the edge again “No sorry, I know, I bet you looked really cute in your tutu” He bites down on a grin

Zayn rolls his eyes “I wore tights, For _men_ ”

Liam smiles. He feels giddy then looks down on their hands. It feels nice. Easy.

“Your turn” Zayn says

Liam bites the inside of his cheek and furrows his eyebrows. There were many things he didn’t tell people.

“I’m a virgin” He says finally. He looks up to see Zayns expression which he’s surprised to see he’s staring at him with lips slightly parted.

Zayn clears his throat after a few seconds of silence then says “Erm that’s.. that’s.. yeah”

Liam blushes. It’s not that he’s ashamed but Zayn’s looking at him with this intense stare and Liam feels weirdly vulnerable.

“Really though?” Zayn asks after another few unspoken seconds

Liam nods

“How?”

Liam raises an eyebrow and meets his eyes

“I mean, you’re really hot”

Liam can’t help but blush furiously at that and Zayn shifts were he’s sitting and huffs out a low laugh. Zayn thinks Liam’s hot. Really hot even.

Liam shrugs “I just haven’t met the right person”

Liam eyes Zayns face, afraid that he freaked the guy out. But the corner of Zayns lip twitch and he squeezes their hands. Liam takes that as a good sign.

Then Niall pops out of nowhere, swimming up next to Liam, eyeing their hands with a smile. Liam lets Zayns hand go then dips his head under the water. When he gets to the surface again, Niall’s talking to Zayn about something. He takes another dip, since it feels nice and it clears his head.  
He takes a few strokes then decides to get up. He uses his arm strength to hoist himself up next to Zayn, who eyes him with an impressed look.

“Show off” Niall mutters and swims to the ladder.

 

Then Harry’s coming over, asking Zayn to help him find his pants so Zayn disappears, but promises to be right back this time when Liam looks at him disappointed.

 

Seconds later, Niall shows up beside him, asking to do more shots. Liam’s buzz is fading so he agrees. He doesn’t want it to go away. He knows it’s weak but he needs it against the nerves. This is why he normally doesn’t drink. It’s hard to stop.

So Zayn finds him five minutes later, three shots down with Niall cheering over his shoulder. He drags him away then cups Liams face, watching him firmly. Liam smiles “Hi” He says.

Zayn sighs “I leave you for two minutes” he shakes his head and Liam feels like he’d disappointed Zayn. He pouts.

Liams head spins then he quickly tries to break free from Zayns hold because he thinks he might puke and he’s not going to do that around Zayn. Zayn still follows him though.

Liam wobbles over to the fence and hunches down. Zayn’s right behind him, with a hand on his back seconds later.

“’m gonna’ puke”

“That’s good” Zayn tells him and his fingers make Liam shiver.

Liam sits like that for a few minutes then stands up when he’s feeling a little better. “Sorry” He murmurs when Zayns looking at him with an attentive frown, “How come I’m the only drunken fool here, huh? Didn’t you drink anything?”

Zayn huffs, hand on Liams smaller back guiding him somewhere, and Liam follows “You’re not the only one I’d taken care of tonight”, and that’s true Liam thinks, smiling weakly “And I stopped drinking after I found you sloshed the first time”

That’s usually his role, he thinks. Not that he took it voluntarily but when he drank like the rest of them he couldn’t stop so he normally just didn’t drink much. Liam can’t help but feel guilty though.

“’m sorry” He says again but Zayn just tightens his arms around Liams waist

“I’ll drive you home, alright?”

Liam nods reluctantly.

 

Zayn stops them when they’ve gone through the facility, and are standing outside on the street.

“Take this” Zayn hands over his leather jacket and Liam frowns confused but realizes that he’s still in his just his briefs and flushes a bit.

His clothes are left inside somewhere. He doubts he’ll even find them if he went back looking so he puts on the leather jacket that smells strongly of what he’d discover is Zayn then smiles. Zayn’s looking at him then starts walking again, hand on Liams back, maneuvering him until they make it to a car and Zayn leans in, unzips a pocket and takes out a key. He helps Liam inside then walks around the car and heaves himself inside.

Liam rests his head against the cold window and tries not to think about the car smell because he really hates cars.

Liam glances over to Zayn when he starts driving. He’s in a white t-shirt and Liam can see his tattoos. He didn’t know he had so many.

Liam doesn’t think before he reaches out and traces a tattoo. Zayn who has his eyes on the road, stiffens and eyes him cautiously.

“How many?” Liam asks

“Twenty nine”

Huh. Liam lets his fingers walk up Zayns arm and smiles when he feels goosebumps against his fingertips.  
He scoots closer to Zayns seat, the best he can anyways then leans in close, mouth inches away from the zap tattoo that catched his attention.

“What are you doing?” He hears Zayn ask above him, voice strained

Liam bites down on his bottom lip then closes the distance and slowly licks across the tattoo

The car sways then Liams back is hitting the window with a hard thump, “Jesus Liam” Zayn exclaims and eyes him with a shocked expression

Liam giggles for some reason then sinks down in the seat  
Zayn lets out a loud exhale and tightens both his hands on the steering wheel

Then Liams giving direction the best he can and before he knows it they’re in the familiar drive way and Liam looks at the dark house. Everybody’s sleeping then. He doesn’t even know the time.

 

The car goes quiet and Liam turns to Zayn. He wants him to come inside. Is it dumb to ask? Liam just licked his tattoo five minutes ago so he bites down and asks “You want to come inside?”

Zayns wet his lips and his eyes searching Liams face then says “I would but I should go back.. Make sure everyone gets home alright, yeah?”

Liam ignores the stupid rejected feeling and smiles weakly then nods once. He’d forgotten about the party. He hoped Louis wouldn’t be too pissed about leaving him alone with everything.

Liam’s about to leave when he decides to just go for it so he turns, leans in close to Zayn, ignores his startled expression, closing his eyes shut and presses his lips against Zayns softly.

Zayn is still under him so Liam brings a hand behind his head and adds a little more pressure too their sealed lips. He feels a tingling in the best way possible,the air feels electrifying and Liam stops thinking.

He slowly slowly leans away, lips brushing softly against Zayns like a feather and when Liam opens his eyes carefully Zayns expression’s placid, rosy lips slightly parted and eyes still closed.

Liam swallows and smiles, giddy because that was _amazing_. Zayn blinking his eyes open. Corner of his mouth twitching up when he sees Liams face.

Liam bites down on his bottom lip. He doesn’t really know what to do so he says “Good night, then” and turns to leave again but then Zayns fingers circles his wrist, Liam feels his stomach twist. Zayn yanks him back, crushing their lips together. Liam smiles in to it and Zayns cupping his face this time. Liam lets his hands card through Zayns hair and pulls him closer.

Liam’s practically sitting in Zayns lap already so he takes it upon himself to make it a bit more comfortable for them both and straddles Zayns hips.

Zayn’s biting down on Liams bottom lip, nibbling while his hands are caressing his abs under the zipped up leatherjacket, it's a bit tight but it feels weirdly intimate. The touch feels like fire. Liam dives in, smashing their lips together again when Zayn releases his bite. Their mouths fit so easily. Liam lets a finger stroke alongside Zayns jaw.

Zayn’s panting in to his mouth and Liam feels like he’s going insane. He tugs Zayn closer, if that’s even possible, fisting his t-shirt while rolling his hips down, desperate to create some friction when Zayns hands circles around his waist like he’s trying to pull him closer.

Zayns moan, when their dicks rubs just right, makes Liam toes curl and he almost lets out a whimper when Zayn leans away to breathe. They look at each other, chests rising in the same pace. Zayns dark eyes makes Liam gulp. He’s still in just briefs and his bulge obvious against Zayns stomach, with just the thin material separating.

Zayn lets out a laugh suddenly and leans forward, pressing their foreheads together. Liam blinks.

“God, you’re hot” Zayn says, in a hoarse voice which goes straight to Liams dick. Zayns watching him through thick eyelashes and Liam feels hot all over.

“God, you’re beautiful” Liam retorts after a beat

Zayn eyes searching Liams face a few seconds then snorts. He leans in close so Liam thinks they’ll continue kissing but he mumbles “Go inside, you’re drunk” against Liams lips instead.

Liam frowns when Zayn slants away, grinning.

Liam leans down and licks a wet stripe over Zayns mouth, leaving him stunned then gets out.

He turns around, smiling when he hears Zayn rolling down the window “Wait”

Liam comes over and hunches down, peaks his head inside “What?” He asks

“You never gave me your number” Zayn’s smiling softly, his lips red, kiss swollen, hair’s a mess and he just looks hot. Liam feels something tug inside his gut.

Liam reaches over and takes the phone Zayn offers him and types in the number

“See you” Zayn tells him sweetly, and Liam stands there, watching his car drive away.


End file.
